DOOM: Retribution
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: After a catastrophic demonic invasion brings the colony of Vega Prime to its knees, the Doom Slayer is once again called upon to do what he does best. Rip and tear, until it is done.


Disclaimer: DOOM is © 1993, 2016, 2018 id Software, a subsidiary of Bethesda Softworks and Zenimax Media. All content is used in fair license. No persons are based on real entities and any similarities are purely coincidental.

Please support id Software and Bethesda Softworks by purchasing DOOM and DOOM Eternal.

DOOM

RETRIBUTION

 _Rip and tear, until it is done._

These words tumbled throughout the marine's head ceaselessly, endlessly. He did not know where they came from, or who spoke them to him. All he knew was that it must be done. It must be done. Rip and tear, until it is done. Until it is done. Rip and tear. Rip and tear.

Rip and tear.

He must kill them all. Stop the demon hordes. Destroy the masses. He relished the thought. It almost put a slight ghost of a grin on his otherwise stoic and stony face. The marine cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Five days ago an alert had come through that another demonic invasion had been launched against the colony of Seros on Vega Prime. The colony warden had sent out a distress signal before they were completely cut off for good. All further attempts to reach the colony through radio transmission had failed. It was at that point that the ICCODS (Intergalactic Colonization Committee of Deep Space) had contacted the marine for assistance. They were unable to contain the demonic threat. None of their teams responded to hails. Please help us. Any excuse to bash some demon skulls in. Rip and tear, until it is done.

The red landing light flashed. They were here.

 _Please remain seated and strapped in until the pod has come to a complete landing._

The marine remained stoic as the craft gradually descended. A sudden jolt rocked the personnel carrier in the sky, causing an alarm to go off.

"Mayday, mayday! Our aircraft is under attack! Repeat, our aircraft is under attack!"

The pilot's panicked voice screeched throughout the craft. The marine calmly stood up and activated the door to the pilot's cabin. Outside the craft, an innumerable horde of cacodemons blotted out the sky. The pilot was hyperventilating, while at the same time fighting to regain control of the damaged craft.

"They're everywhere! I can't maneuver!"

A near sonic screech tore through the sky and a lost soul crashed through the viewing pane. The demon exploded violently. The marine raised his arm to shield his eyes from the blast. When he lowered it, the pilot was a twitching mass of blood and bone. The marine glanced outside briefly and pulled the twitching mass of flesh out of the chair and tossed it aside, now taking over the instruments. He scanned the instrument panel but it was useless, having been scorched by the explosion. He rammed his fist through the panel and tore out the wiring. Multiple alarms screamed as sparks shot everywhere. The craft was now completely unusable, but that was his plan. The marine took one last look at the bloody mass behind him, and jumped out of the pod.

As he fell through the frigid sky, he saw a swarm of cacodemons converge on the pod. After a moment the pod exploded in a bright fireball, enveloping the demons, raining debris down to the planet. The marine twisted his body to get a glimpse of his landing area, a landing pad coated in ice. He braced for impact, sending a cloud of ice and snow into the air. He stood up, shaking residue of his hand and took in his surroundings.

The landing pad was totally devoid of life. To the left were several large crates with the UAC logo on them. To the right was a scaffolding presumably used to refuel landing craft. Several crimson pools of blood and dozens of body parts lay strewn about, with a sizable streak leading into a door labeled UNIT 134-A. The marine, having gained his bearings, proceeded forward. He pressed the door activation key but received an error alert. Having no time to waste, the marine grabbed the door by the edge and gradually pulled it apart. He quickly slipped inside, releasing the door. It slammed shut, blocking out the howl of the frigid wind.

 _Alert, the Doom Slayer has entered the premises._

A pleasant sounding female voice came over the PA system, and announced his arrival. So much for subtlety, but subtlety was never his game. As if on cue, bright red circles of Argent energy flooded the room, releasing imps throughout the area. The Doom Slayer bumped his fists together and charged forward. He grabbed an imp by the mouth, spun and slammed the demon into the ground, shattering its cranium on impact. Blood and brain matter splattered the ground. Without missing a beat he kicked another imp and leaped into the air, landing on its chest and stomping its head into the floor with a sickening crunch. He was grabbed from behind, but rolled forward, throwing the lowly demon off of him and punching it into a wall. Before it could recover he slammed its head into the metal, killing it. The Doom Slayer kicked the door open to go further inside, and came across a decapitated human corpse with a shotgun. The marine picked it up and scrutinized it. The DS-117 combat shotgun. Effective. Deadly. Reliable.

A scuffling sound came from the right side of the room. The Slayer instinctually aimed the weapon at the source of the noise but saw nothing. Whatever it was had vanished. He cautiously lowered the weapon and walked towards the information console on the far side of the room. He booted up the system and began a facility-wide diagnostics search.

POWER: FAILURE

SYSTEM POWER REROUTE: FAILURE

PRIMARY GENERATORS: OFFLINE

BACKUP GENERATORS: OFFLINE

ARGENT ACCUMULATOR: CRITICAL DAMAGE

ARGENT SUBROUTE FACILITY: OFFLINE

CANNOT DETERMINE THE SOURCE OF HELL ENERGY

DEMONIC INVASION IN PROGRESS

CANNOT RETURN FACILITY POWER TO NORMAL

UNTIL ARGENT SUBROUTE IS BACK ONLINE

The communicator inside the Slayer's helmet beeped, and he activated it. A female voice spoke.

"Hello, my name is Asha Williams. I am the director of this facility. I'm sure you know by now the shitstorm that has occurred here."

The Doom Slayer remained silent. Without skipping a beat, Asha continued.

"I'm in an underground bunker shielded from the effects of the demonic invasion. I have most of the survivors here with me, but we cannot leave until the portal in the colony has been shut down. I need you to do that."

The Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles.

"In order to get there you have to return power to the facility first. The only way to do that is to restore the Argent subroute on the other side of the facility. I am sending you a map of the facility and the schematics of the subroute. Good luck, though I'm sure you don't need it."

A beep on the Slayer's wrist indicated that he had received both documents. He brought up the holographic map and checked his position. It was time to go.


End file.
